Darkus Leonidas
"Let me guess...you're planning on going after the freak right?" ~ Darkus Leonidas to Sydney Kra wler in the next generation arc. 'Darkus Leonidas '''is one of the main bakugan characters in the next generation arc. He is the Gaurdian Bakugan of Sydney Krawler and hails from the Doom Dimension. His Bakuasisst is Darkus Duel Scythe. Facts '''Name - '''Darkus Leonidas '''Aliases -' Leo 'Gendar -' male 'Race - '''from the Doom Dimension, living on Gundalia Bakugan '''Planet -' Gundalia 'Battler - '''Sydney Krawler '''Attribute - '''Darkus '''Bakuasisst - '''Darkus Duel Scythe Appearence While on ball form, Leonidas looks a lot like Drago as a Darkus bakugan. In his full bakugan form, Leonidas is a bipedal dragon of sorts that is all black but with dark purple rimming the edges of his wings. He is well muscled but not overly so and it shows. He has a long black tail with a bit of dark purple highlighting in much the same way that his wings are. Leonidas's chest and underside of his neck is a silver color and he has a pair of small dark purple horns sticking right out behind him on either side of his head. Personality Write the second section of your page here. History Unlike the other three main bakugan in the next generation arc, Leonidas isn't of Gundalian decent. He was born in the Doom Dimension out of the fear and anger of the bakugan trapped there and unable to leave. How he exactly ended up on Gundalia in the Bakugan biological Reaserch Lab is unknown even by him. Regarless of how he did though and that was where he was found by Sydney Krawler when she went looking for her mother and aunt in the lab one day. Because he didn't know where he was at the time, Leonidas grudginly decided to trust Sydney making her the first (and only for awhile) person he trusted. At first the new Darkus battler kept Leonidas a secret from her friends and the adults which the Darkus bakugan was fine with considering he really only trusted the white haired girl that had found and helped him. After hearing about Linehalt....another Darkus bakugan like himself.....Leonidas pushed Sydney into challenging Ren to a bakugan battle so that he could meet and fight against Linehalt. The later bakugan and his battler overpowered the younger Darkus pair ultimately with ease winning the battle. While disappointed at the loss, Leonidas was taken by surpise along with his battling partner when the more experienced older pair said there was a large amount of potential and added the pair to the ranks of the Gundalian Forces where Leonidas met Haos Lumagrowl, Aquos Marina and their respective battlers. It took some time and effort, but the Darkus bakugan eventually learned to trust the two bakugan and their battlers that ended up becoming his and Sydney's new teamates along with the older members of the Minor Twelve Orders and their bakugan partners as well. Leonidas has been on Gundalia with Sydney ever since. Skills And Abilities *'Shadow Assult - ' '*Soul Extinction - ' '*Night Slash - ' '*Dark Flames - ' '*Nightmare Typhoon - ' '*Darkness Stream - ' '*Dark Ambiance - ' '*Onyx Armor - ' '*Doom Cannon - ' '*Black Lightning - ' '*Slag Rage Dark Matter - ' '*Dark Silencer - ' ''Gate Cards: 'Darkus Reactor - ' 'Evil Aura - ' Relationships *Sydney Krawler - * Haos Lumagrowl - *Aquos Marina - *James Glenn - *Alec Brown - Trivia *Leonidas's history and personality is the same as they are in the game. *Leonidas was origionaly supposed to be a Pyrus bakugan. *He was going to be a Dark Bakugan, but then the idea was later on scrapped. * Leonidas has a friendly rivilry with Haos Lumagrowl. *There maybe something going on between Marina and Leonidas. Quotes "Let me guess...you're planning on going after the freak right?" "Friendly? We haven't had a friendly anything since we met Lumagrowl? Why should we start now?" "Ha! I'm more then ready! Throw me in Syd!" "I'll never understand females." "I've battled bakugan that makes your's and the rest of the Vexos mechanical toys look like scrap metal!"